


Двое

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8YВ!Занзас, 8YВ!Сквало</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое

День был по-зимнему холодный, неласковый, а под вечер пошел дождь - редкий гость на Сицилии.  
Худой подросток лежал на земле, подставив дождю лицо. Давешний разговор с Занзасом не шел из головы.   
«С чего ты взял, что можешь быть полезен? Ты остался без руки».  
С чего ты взял?  
Тогда он улыбался, усмехался хищным оскалом, за который его с детства не слишком любили. «Не делай ошибки, сын босса. Я нужен тебе».   
Тогда он улыбался, а сейчас просто переживал свою усталость, свою слабость.   
Раны еще не зажили. Он тренировался, привязывая меч к перебинтованной культе, и плакал от боли, и продолжал свою битву с самим собой. Боль – это вечная спутница тех, кто способен на невозможное. Любой олимпийский рекорд оплачен той же болью. Вставай. Заставь свое тело делать то, что другим не под силу.   
В другое время даже он бы переждал, дал бы себе время на то, чтобы прийти в себя, отдохнуть, побыть слабым. Ему было четырнадцать, и он слыл абсолютно сумасшедшим, но безумцем он не был. Он знал свое тело и на что оно способно.   
Но сейчас он явно переступал грань разумного. И сам понимал это. Нет ничего страшнее уязвленной гордости, особенно когда гордость твою топчет тот, на кого ты смотришь снизу вверх.   
Мальчишка, победивший величайшего в мире мечника, лежал, подставляя лицо дождю.  
С чего ты взял, что можешь быть полезен?  
Я могу.   
Видит бог, я могу.

Прошелестели колеса по гравию. Хлопнула дверь. Посыпались мелкие камешки – кто-то спускался к нему по каменистому склону.  
\- Ну, и что ты там лежишь, придурок? Плохо, что ли?  
\- Люблю дождь, - сказал насквозь промокший мальчишка.  
\- Кретин.   
Сын босса был, как всегда, сумрачен и всем на свете недоволен. Супербия, впрочем, тоже был не в восторге. Занзас и без того не слишком в него верил, а тут такое жалкое зрелище – измученный, мокрый и замерзший. И впрямь – кретин.   
Но даже попытки сесть не сделал. Закинул руки за голову, скрывая культю, и улыбнулся криво. Люблю дождь, а ты иди к черту, сын босса.   
\- Как ты машину вел с одной рукой, придурок?  
Сквало чуть пожал плечами. Так и вел, тоже мне, проблема.   
\- Я тебе пожрать привез.   
На живот шлепнулась большая теплая коробка. Будто грелка. Пицца.   
Есть не хотелось, хотелось об нее греться.   
Занзас сел рядом, потом лег, растянулся на мокрых камнях, будто кошка.  
\- Ешь давай, с голоду еще помрешь. Ты со вчерашнего дня не ел.  
Ну, вот откуда ему знать, а? Сквало послушно потащил из коробки кусок. И, правда, давно надо было поесть.   
Занзас помедлил и тоже потянулся за пиццей. Они лежали рядом и разглядывали холодное плачущее небо.   
\- Пить хочешь?  
\- Угу.  
Занзас свинтил крышку с бутылки с водой, сунул горлышко чуть ли не в зубы.  
\- Я сам.  
\- Пей, инвалид.  
Сквало стиснул зубы.  
\- Я не инвалид.   
\- Пей, я сказал.  
\- Отстань от меня.  
Усталость, уязвленное самолюбие, все сразу – злиться он умел прекрасно, темному медленному гневу Занзаса было далеко до этих стремительных яростных вспышек. Правой рукой Сквало владел хуже, чем левой, но Занзасу хватило, удар в челюсть отшвырнул его назад. Бутылка с водой покатилась вниз по склону, поливая и без того мокрые камни. 

\---  
Занзас даже не разозлился. Сел, морщась, и посмотрел на нелепого этого кузнечика. В сумраке ненастного дня мальчишка, сидящий перед ним, напоминал привидение. Бледный, с белыми волосами, в светлой рубашке.   
В шестнадцать лет разница в два года кажется очень значительной.   
\- Ну, и что это было, придурок?  
\- Хватит меня за калеку держать.  
\- Калека и есть.  
\- Тебе мало?! Добавить?  
\- А что, силенок хватит?   
Занзас и понимал, что зря нарывается, но и смолчать не мог. Злился мальчишка уж больно смешно. Пока был спокойным, он казался почти взрослым, но, разозлившись, сразу становился похож на ребенка.   
От удара Занзас опять не успел уклониться. Зато успел перехватить пацана за ворот рубашки и дернуть на себя. Перекатился, подмял под себя, всем телом ощущая, какое это недоразумение холодное, мокрое, костлявое.   
Он собирался уже сказать: «Да ладно, не психуй, я пошутил», - по его мнению, это вполне сошло бы за извинение. Ни на что большее он уж точно не был способен.  
Но не успел и рта открыть, как получил коленом в пах.  
Тут уж драка завязалась всерьез.

Ему нравилось подкалывать мечника, нравилось делать вид, что тот ни на что не годен, но на самом деле пацан легко мог бы дать ему фору. Даже потеряв рабочую руку, этот беловолосый мальчишка оставался страшным противником.   
Занзасу уже начало казаться, что просто поубивают друг друга на этом склоне, когда он все-таки смог извернуться и перехватить противника за культю, сдавить по незажившей ране, намеренно причиняя боль. Огонь почти тек с его пальцев. Другой рукой Занзас перехватил парнишку за горло.  
\- Хватит, все! Не дергайся, придурок.  
У Занзаса все плыло перед глазами. Головой его этот идиот приложил как следует. Он навалился на мальчишку, боясь упасть, уткнулся лицом в белые волосы.   
\- Тебе плохо, что ли? – сказал Сквало.  
\- Нет.   
Занзас ослабил хватку, потом и вовсе отпустил мальчишку. Сквало тотчас развернулся.  
\- Эй, ты как? Ты в порядке?   
В первый миг ему показалось, что это у него просто перед глазами темные пятна. Не может же пацан истекать кровью. Потом дошло, что белая рубашка и впрямь в кровавых пятнах.   
\- Придурок, с тобой-то что?  
Пальцы его не слушались, он рванул, выдирая пуговицы, и обнаружил под рубашкой окровавленные повязки. Он-то думал, у парня только с рукой проблемы.   
\- Идиот, - сказал Занзас как-то слишком спокойно.  
Сквало поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Почему ты не в больнице, кретин?  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Я вижу, в каком ты порядке! В машину пошел, живо!  
\- Да что ты психуешь, со мной все нормально  
Занзас перехватил его за волосы.  
\- Заткнись. Пошел в машину.   
От злости даже голова, кажется, перестала кружиться. И этот придурок – вот уж чудо из чудес – подчинился. Послушно пошел вслед за Занзасом, послушно сел в машину, ничего ни говоря, ни о чем не спрашивая.  
\- Твою тачку потом отгонят, - сказал Занзас, выруливая с пустоши на дорогу.   
\- Я, правда, в порядке, - сказал Сквало.  
\- А мне говорили, что у тебя, кроме твоей железки, еще и мозги есть.  
\- Я в порядке.  
\- Переиграй план операции. Ты в ней участвовать не будешь.

\---

Вот это было – будто пощечина. Супербия не верил своим ушам. Почему?  
\- Занзас…  
\- Возражения не принимаются.   
\- Я тебе нужен.  
\- В штабе. Ты мне нужен в штабе. Это все.  
\- Я не подведу.  
\- Меня не колышет твой гонор. Будет так, как я сказал. Не нравится, можешь проваливать.   
Сквало стиснул зубы. Давно его так не унижали. Что на Занзаса нашло, он не понимал.   
Стало почему-то совсем холодно – и тоскливо как-то. Супербия устало прислонился виском к стеклу. Себе он цену знал. Если его не ценит кто-то другой, то это, в общем-то, не его проблемы.   
Может, и правда, свалить?  
Никогда не думал, что подчиняться окажется так трудно. Именно Занзасу подчиняться, о других и речь не шла. 

Занзас – слава богу – притащил его все-таки не в больницу, а всего лишь в медпункт, приютившийся во флигеле вонгольского особняка.   
\- Супербия? Я слышал, ты в больнице, – доктор Бонетти его знал.  
\- Давно уже не в больнице.   
Занзас вышел в коридор.  
\- Переживает за тебя молодой Вонгола, - сказал врач, когда дверь закрылась.  
\- Он не за меня, - отозвался Сквало хмуро.   
«Да на меня-то ему плевать». 

\---

Занзас так и ждал в коридоре. Чувствовал он себя на редкость глупо, но и уйти не получалось, хотелось точно знать, что с этим нелепым кузнечиком все в порядке.   
Тира он победил. Да Тир его, похоже, чуть ли ни в фарш искрошил, идиота малолетнего.   
Он стоял, сжав кулаки, и воздух вокруг был сухим и жарким. Придурок, отброс безмозглый. Куда тебе в Варию, тебе в школу надо ходить. Салажонок.

Когда мальчишка, наконец, вышел, Занзас был уже в бешенстве. И голова болела зверски.   
\- Пошли.   
\- Куда?  
\- Не вякай, пошли.   
Снова ухватил мальчишку за мокрые волосы. Тот протестующе дернулся, но вырываться все-таки не стал.   
\- Переоденешься в сухое, - сказал Занзас, чувствуя странную неловкость, - Простудишься же вконец, придурок. 

В своей комнате он толкнул мальчишку на кровать, а сам полез искать ему одежду.   
\- Раздевайся давай.   
Прозвучало как-то двусмысленно.  
Пацан хмыкнул и стал выпутываться из рубашки. Занзас посмотрел, как он возится - с одной-то рукой, и пошел к нему.  
\- Давай помогу.  
\- Да я сам.  
\- Заткнись, - Занзас и без того чувствовал себя достаточно глупо.   
Он не понимал, зачем возится с этим идиотом. Ну, боец он классный, да. И почему-то решил выбрать его, Занзаса, боссом. Но это, что, повод помогать тупому мальчишке переодеваться?   
Кожа у него была холодная и мокрая, а ведь, казалось бы, за время, что он провел у врача, мог бы и успеть согреться.   
\- Рыба и есть рыба, - пробормотал Занзас.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего.   
Без одежды мальчишка уже не выглядел таким уж хрупким. Жилистый, явно сильный и с изрядным количеством шрамов.   
Штанины оказались ему слишком длинными, и свитер висел, как на вешалке. Впрочем, он и Занзасу был великоват. Зато свитер был теплым.   
\- Ботинки свои наденешь. Моя обувь на твои лыжи не налезет.   
Пришлось еще и зашнуровывать ему ботинки. Занзас чувствовал себя идиотом, но порывы пацана к самостоятельности все-таки погасил на корню. Нечего рыпаться. Сказал, помогу - значит, помогу.   
Когда придурок был одет, Занзас вздохнул почти с облегчением.  
\- Ну, все. Давай выметайся отсюда. Скажешь в гараже, чтоб тебя отвезли.   
Ухмылка мальчишка стала больше похожей на улыбку.   
\- Слушай, босс...  
\- Ну?  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Иди давай уже.  
\- Я не буду менять план операции.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Я нужен тебе там.   
Голова болела как проклятая. У Занзаса уже не осталось сил спорить с этим идиотом.   
Под руку попалась подставка для ручек, но от нее пацаненок легко увернулся. Подвижный, скотина.  
\- Давай проваливай.  
\- Ты это... Сам как?  
\- Вали, я тебе сказал!  
Мальчишка, наконец, исчез.

Занзас понял с пола испачканную кровью рубашку, намереваясь то ли выкинуть, то ли отправить в корзину с грязным бельем. Но никуда пошел. Его все так же мутило, и голова при резких движениях шла кругом, он лег с рубашкой в руках и, пока никто не видит, прижался к мокрой тряпке лицом  
Ткань пахла дождем и совсем немного - своим владельцем.   
Идиот, кретин, мальчишка, пальцем ткни – переломится, а туда же. Признавать, что этот мальчишка куда опытнее и опаснее него самого, не слишком хотелось. Да и плевать на его опыт. Места живого нет, без руки остался – куда лезет? Пусть сидит в штабе и планированием занимается, раз такой умный.   
\- За тебя же беспокоюсь, идиот, - пробормотал он. Словно было, кому его услышать.  
И сам удивился тому, что сказал. Я – за него – беспокоюсь? С чего вдруг? Да кто он мне?


End file.
